


The Avocado Won This Time

by AlgaLenn



Series: The ABC Challenge [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avocados, Human Castiel, Humor, M/M, Post Season 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 05:19:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1732571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlgaLenn/pseuds/AlgaLenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sam uses his powers to make Cas eat rabbit food and Dean really hates avocados.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Avocado Won This Time

**Author's Note:**

> I had two words suggested for this fic, the first one was 'astronaut', but I couldn't came up with anything for that one, so I chose 'avocado' instead.  
> I don't have a beta and my first language is not English, so feel free to point out any mistake I might have made.  
> Oh! And I don't own Supernatural.

Dean should have seen this coming. He really should have seen this coming because his little brother had _that thing_... that puppy-eyes look that could convince even a demon of doing what he said; but even knowing that, he hadn't been expecting Castiel to become a prisioner of his charms, he used to be an angel of The Lord, for God's sake! The older hunter felt betrayed.

The trio was in Indianapolis, working on a case for an old friend. It wasn't anything big, just a good old salt 'n' burn by the looks of it, just something to help them get back on the road again, since they had been spending their days in the bunker lately, because of Cas. Dean had been just a second away from going mad if he stayed there for another minute.

Don't get him wrong, he wanted more than anything to help his friend, he knew that it had to be hard for him to get used to being human and that he wasn't ready to go on a hunt so quickly, but _still_ , could you blame him for wanting some fresh air? And, above all, his room was right next to Cas' and the bunker's walls weren't exactly soundproofed. He had to discover that after a really good dream which, of course, the former angel had mistaken for a nightmare and so Dean had woken up from his amazing fantasy to said person shaking him, just inches away from his problem; it hadn't helped at all that his dream had involved a pair of blue eyes, eyes that had been in at that moment looking at him with concern. Luckily Castiel never came to realize what had been really going on in Dean's mind that time. Anyway, that's a story for another moment... 

As I was saying, the older Winchester's bedroom was right next to his best friend's and he had been going crazy because of not being able to use his room for the purpose that he was happy about finally having a room of his own. So, you all can imagine what was the first thing he did the moment he got inside his motel room, since he had managed to convince Sam of sharing with Castiel at least for this time -he had used the excuse of needing to go to a bar and try to pick up a girl, because he hadn't gotten laid in a month; that part wasn't a lie, the part of picking up a girl...-.

Now, facing his current situation, Dean started thinking that maybe it hadn't been the wisest idea to let the former angel share a room with his nerdy little brother, because it was clear that Sam had pulled some strings in his friend's mind during the night, otherwise mister 'These Make Me Very Happy' wouldn't have been eating a _salad_ -yes, a freaking salad- with _avocados_ -yes, those Dean couldn't stand- when they were in the best place to order a bacon cheeseburger in the whole state.

Dean really felt betrayed.

The older hunter stared at the little pieces of green fruit as if they had personally offended him at some point in his life. To anyone else who would have looked at him, Dean was trying to set the other man's plate on fire, it was utterly ridiculous. He had been staring at it with hatred for five minutes already, since the moment their waitress had brought it, 'cause he couldn't find anything better to do, because, of fucking course, his burger was going to take longer. The good mood with which he had woken up that morning was long gone and the fact that Sam couldn't stop snickering because of Dean's behaviour wasn't making it any better. Cas, on the other hand couldn't understand why his friend seemed to want to stab that salad and turn it into Caesar.

Okay, so maybe, Dean knew that he was only being silly and acting like a three year old, but he had spent the whole ride to the diner talking about how good the bacon cheeseburger was supposed to be there and then when they had finally gotten to the place, the only thing his brother had to say was ‘you should really try this, Cas’ for Castiel to decide he wanted to eat freaking ‘rabbit food’.

It took another two minutes of his best friend shooting daggers with his eyes at his food for the former angel to earn the courage and say something. Dean was upset and the fruit hadn’t done anything to him, so the only possibility left on the table was that he had done something to upset him without noticing.

Castiel swallowed and cleared his throat, before turning a little to face the other, since he was sitting in the same booth as himself. “Is there something wrong, Dean?” He asked, his face showing a bit of concern. 

Since becoming human, Castiel had been dealing with a lot of things, but the hardest was feeling like he was a burden for the Winchesters, feeling useless, like he couldn’t do anything to help them; he hated it. So Cas was always doing his best not to make Dean or Sam angry and he tended to think that, when they were indeed angry because of something, it was always because of him.

His friend’s preoccupied voice made the older hunter look up to meet deep blue eyes and mentally punched himself in the face. He knew that look; Castiel felt he was mad at him again, when, if he had to point someone he was mad at, that person would be Sam, and the avocados, God he hated the avocados. “No, Cas, everything’s fine.” Dean replied, forcing a big smile to make Castiel stop worrying.

The former angel frowned. “You seem angry, Dean, I know when you are angry, I just want to know what did I do to make you angry.”

“You did nothing, Cas.” Dean glanced at the salad and sighed. “Maybe next time you could accept my suggestion instead of eating that _thing_." He finally decided to said, earning a bitch face from his little brother. Well... What if he was a bit jealous?

“The fact that you don’t value your health enough is not a reason for Cas to do the same, Dean.” Sam said, getting into the conversation and making the older take his attention away from Castiel. He put another forkful of his salad in his mouth and waited for Dean’s reply, ‘cause his brother always had a reply, he just needed to have the last word.

Dean grimaced as he stared at the younger for a second. Damn, Crowley was right at calling him a moose, he looked exactly like one chewing on the lettuce. “I just want him to enjoy life, Sammy! Eating that is not a way to do it and…”

Both brothers kept arguing about it, but Castiel paid no mind to them. He wasn’t worried anymore, since it was obvious that this was only one of Dean’s stupid tantrums for nothing. The former angel knew that it wasn’t anything serious and that the problem was only that he had chosen Sam’s suggestion and not the older's, after he had tried to convince him since the second they had left the motel about how he needed to try the burger of that place. But Castiel hadn’t been in the mood for a burger that day and he liked both kinds of food; not like the brothers seemed to care when he said so. 

The Winchesters only stopped discussing about it when Dean’s burger arrived at the table. It was then when the older hunter turned again to face the new human. “So? What d’you think, Cas?” He wondered, thinking that his friend had been listening to his and his brother’s debate.

Castiel was about to answer, but the hunter’s sudden laugher threw him off. He frowned and squinted his eyes, making Dean only laugh harder. “What’s wrong?”

“You have something…” Dean shook his head and leaned closer to him, raising a hand to clean off with his thumb the tiny piece of avocado in the corner of Castiel’s mouth. “See? This is what happens when you eat rabbit food.” The hunter said, only then meeting the former angel’s eyes. It was right in that moment when he noticed how close they were and _oh_... Cas, the fucker, licked his lips. Dean turned twenty shades of red.

Maybe it was watching the hunter blush so deeply what made Castiel finally realize it, or maybe he had always known, but suddenly all those stolen glances, all those sound coming from the other’s bedroom, that time when he thought he had heard his name… All of that made much more sense. Maybe he wasn’t alone in this. “Thank you.” Castiel said in a whisper, before taking another piece of avocado, decided to test his hypothesis.

Without breaking eye-contact with Dean, Castiel moved the fork towards his mouth and, just in the moment when he was about to eat it, it ‘fell’. Yes, you got it right; the avocado 'fell' right on _that_ spot of his trousers. The fallen angel put on his most innocent face and looked at the piece of fruit, then back at Dean. “Ups.” He smiled.

The hunter was left with his mouth hanging open, but after a few seconds his mind caught up with the situation and he smirked. “Told ya, rabbit food only brings problems.” Dean said, moving his hand to take the piece of green fruit from his friend's lap, before bringing it back up, towards his mouth and eating said fruit, making it Castiel's turn to blush.

"I don't know, doesn't seem like that for me." The former angel replied, smiling shyly at the other.

So, yeah, maybe, _just maybe_ , Dean didn't hate avocados so much anymore, and maybe Sam wanted to find the nearest cliff and jump off it, 'cause those two had clearly forgotten he was there too.

**Author's Note:**

> Just two thing:  
> 1- I don't live in the USA so I have no idea if the best place to eat a bacon cheeseburger in Indiana is really in Indianapolis.  
> 2- For the end of this I was inspired by this commercial: http://youtu.be/_P1IqaTIhwk  
> Anyway, thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated ;)


End file.
